Wallis Gloom
"I pretend like I'm some amazing, confident guy, but I'm not. I'm just scared, all the time!" ''- Friends Part 3 Pg 26'' Wallis Gloom is a famous magician, if not the most famous magician in Gloomverse who hires Assistant after she is kicked out of her house. Talented and handsome, he keeps his magic mysterious to the public, which is one of the numerous reasons many people find him intriguing. Personality To the public eye, he puts on a charming, confident personality but Wallis can be a bit "crazy" at times, especially if something annoys him. He can also be obnoxious and rude from time to time, which assistant finds out soon enough. He is very aware of his good looks and considers himself the best. Wallis does care about those close to him, however, and would do anything to protect his family or loved ones. Wallis is shown to be a little dense sometimes, but he can also be very generous and considerate. His constant contrasting behavior creates a clash between his personalities. This could be due to Wallis putting on multiples facades to hide his true magic and being scared all the time as Wallis later reveals. Relationships Harold Gloom Wallis is Harold's older brother. Wallis and Harold were close when they were young but Wallis grows apart from Harold after an incident with Wallis' magic which consequently makes Harold's limbs invisible and irreversible. Although an accident, Wallis blames himself for this and distances himself, closing up his true feelings further and putting on different fronts with Harold. As the comic continues, Harold and Wallis grow closer and Wallis later opens up to his family (Petunia and Harold) about himself. Petunia Petunia is Wallis' mother and one of the people closest to Wallis. Petunia is one of the only people who Wallis is truly afraid of disappointing. Petunia brings out another side of Wallis that contradicts his usual personality. Wallis has a soft spot for his mother. Assistant (Rylie) After hiring Assistant out of pity, Wallis hassles her along with his brother Harold. Wallis and Assistant clash a lot with each other but they also have a fun-loving relationship and Wallis is very much generous with her. As the comic continues, they grow even closer and Wallis even confides in her about his true feelings after closing himself in for so long. She is the first person Wallis fully opens up to. Seaweed Seaweed is Wallis' best friend since a young age, and has a very buddy-buddy, chill relationship with him. Seaweed knows and understands a lot about Wallis, including why he acts the way he does. She helps out Wallis with many things and they get along well. Mooching Hobo (Amadeus) Wallis is not very fond of Mooching Hobo at first and finds him annoying. He complains about hobo being at his house, "getting his poor all over the place". When hobo gives an encouraging speech to the group after the magic show incident, Wallis lashes out on him criticizing him for pretending everything was alright when it wasn't. But later, after opening up to others, Wallis talks to Hobo and apologizes as well. Although not best friends, they appear to be on friendly terms after this. It is later revealed Mooching hobo is actually Wallis and Harold's undercover father, who Wallis seems to have a strained relationship with, as Seaweed states "he's got serious baggage about that" referring to Wallis' dad leaving them at a young age. Professor Purple Professor Purple and Wallis were friends from a young age. Wallis had stood up to bullies harassing Purple when they were young boys. They were later romantically involved, but then grew apart due to Wallis abandoning his studies which caused resentment from Purple towards him. This was mainly because of Purple's jealousy of Wallis' natural talent in all aspects and infuriation with how easily Wallis would give up on his studies when he was so magically gifted in comparison to Purple. After this incident, Wallis is constantly irked by Purple's some-what show off knowledge-ability in magic, especially in-front of him. However, later, they reconcile and talk over their past and conflicts, rekindling their friendship. Magic Wallis has mysterious magical power. He can do a variety of tricks that many magicians are limited in capability to do. Later on in the comic, Wallis was revealed to have magic that enables him to make wormholes which allows him to do all the tricks he does, while keeping a mysterious demeanor. However, he still remains one of the few magicians who are capable of breaking the Three Laws Of Magic (The Mystic Rights), as he had unintentionally made his limbs, as well as Harold's limbs invisible, which breaks the law stating incapability of using magic on another human being. Unlike many magicians who appear to have found loopholes around breaking these laws, Wallis Gloom along with Harold Gloom both appear to be naturally capable of breaking them, not only because of the invisible limbs but other unexplained magic tricks that Wallis is able to do that does not corroborate well with making wormholes. His mysterious magic could be due to his inheritance from his father, Amadeus Gloom, who also appears to break the laws of magic and is the presumed Dark Overlord. Wallis appears to use magic on himself again at the magic show, which causes him to levitate along with others close-by, during the fight with cake girl which sends him out to space (?) along with Seaweed who holds onto him, attempting to snap him out of his emotional state. He is seen changing colors, turning into space-resembling colors, his hair also turns to black and eyes red. When he realizes Seaweed couldn't breathe he stops. Seaweed returns to where she was but Wallis disappears from the magic show mysteriously. He only shows up after the passing of two whole weeks, as he appears to crash land unknowingly at Professor Purple's campsite by the Ancient Ruins. His hair can be seen turning from a dark/black/space-like coloration into his natural blonde hair. He can also be seen with red eyes and black hair inside Assistant's dream, during her coma after the magic show incident, with Harold having blue eyes and blonde hair instead. If the mysterious dream Wallis and Harold were really them has not been confirmed but heavily hinted at. Trivia * Wallis paints his fingernails. * He was in a relationship with Professor Purple * He is Bi-ace as confirmed by CQ Category:Characters